


Can I?

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: It started with a smile.





	Can I?

It started with a smile.

 

Jinki had been in the library, studying late into the night as he did frequently, trying desperately to remember why he had wanted to get his PhD in the first place. But here he was, researching and reading and writing.

 

He had been staring, seemingly at nothing, trying to focus on something he had just read, desperate to cement the information into his brain so that he could pass his quals and wow his major professor. It was just something he did, staring off into space, his eyes catching on a painting here, a window there. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, glasses falling down his nose and his hair, which was getting quite long, a mess after running his hand through it so many times. Yet here he was, staring off and trying hard not to fall asleep.

 

“Are...you okay?” 

 

Jinki sat up straight, the words snapping him back to his body. He felt his heart hammering and was amazed that someone had actually spoken to him. The library was so quiet and, having spent so much time there, he can never remember, not even once, when someone came up and talked to him. Let alone asked him a question.

 

“Uh…” Jinki can’t think of what to say, his brain is literally mush. He’s so tired, but he can’t stop he has to finish-

 

“You look like shit.”

 

He snaps his eyes up, finally taking in the person who’s speaking to him, and he...had been offended by the comment but he sees a small smile and holds his tongue. Wow. This person is...beautiful.

 

The stranger seems a little bashful after saying something so rude outloud, and he ducks his head, eyes averting Jinki’s. But Jinki can still feel himself staring. He must be more tired than he thought, his mental state a little more loopy that he had allowed himself to believe because he is just...staring.

 

He likes the faint blush on those cheeks. He likes the small curve at the end of those bow-shaped lips. He likes the delicate way the black hair, which looks so so soft, falls over those piercing eyes. He likes the way that one eyebrow is imperfect, cut in a way that makes Jinki think there’s a story behind it.

 

He just...likes everything. If he’s being perfectly honest.

 

“I’m sorry, that was rude,” the person says, and Jinki, the sap that he is, can’t help but thinking that he really likes that voice, the ups and downs, the richness, the deepness. “I was studying over there,” and Jinki barely flicks his eyes away to take in a table across from him before he feels them pulled, as if by gravity, to the person in front of him. “But you just looked so...tired, and kept staring off and I was…worried.”

 

“Worried about me?” Jinki doesn’t know what possess him to ask, but the feeling is warm and fuzzy and he could just...sink into it.

 

The stranger nods their head, shrugging nonchalantly and just...staring at Jinki. 

 

“I’m Kibum, by the way.” 

 

“Jinki.” He lets the name run through his mind, chasing it around and around, caressing the syllables silently on his tongue as if savoring them. Ki-bummmm.

 

“Well, Jinki-hyung. Want to get out of here and grab something to eat? I’m starving and you look like you’re about to fall over.”

 

Jinki should be worried that he acquiesces so quickly. But he’s just...not.

 

He hurriedly gathers up his things, shoving papers and books and pens and everything else into his backpack. Kibum is smiling at him, and when Jinki stands up, his backpack slung over his shoulders, Kibum reaches out his hand. 

 

Jinki takes it.

 

Kibum smiles that smile, only wider and bigger and just for him, and Jinki feels his heart skip a beat. 

 

He likes the feel of Kibum’s hand in his. The strong sure way his fingers lace with Jinki’s as he drags him past rows and rows of books, down two flights of stairs, and out the library doors. Jinki likes the way that they both breathe in the night air, crisp and refreshing in a way that makes everything seem more sharp, more real.

 

Jinki starts to feel self-conscious, he doesn’t know Kibum but he feels like he would follow him anywhere. 

 

He must be more sleep-deprived than he thought.

 

“Come on, old man,” Kibum smirks over at him. He must have noticed the slight stiffening of Jinki’s hand in his, the way his steps faltered just a little bit as reality seemed to creep in on him.

 

Jinki laughs, returning Kibum’s playful look with a light shove and decides he really really likes it when Kibum blushes.

 

“I know just the place,” and Jinki does because he spends way too much time out and about at this time of night. He tugs Kibum along, their hands still clasped and feeling so natural that Jinki tries not to question it.

 

As they walk, Kibum asks him questions. More like demands answers. Why was Jinki in the library? Why does he look so tired. What is wrong with his hair? And normally, Jinki would be upset with this line of questioning from a complete stranger, but the tone in Kibum’s voice is friendly and curious and soft...Jinki can’t help but feel like Kibum actually cares about him.

 

He answers, telling him about his dissertation and letting his words flow freely. He feels like hasn’t talked to anyone in weeks, which is true and makes him feel so lonely. He knows that his friends have been giving him space, that his parents and everyone just wants him to do well and pass his quals so that he can start working on his dissertation. But it feels so nice to have someone asking him such personal questions, to have someone pester him just to let him know that they  _ care _ .

 

The conversation flows from there and by the time they’re seated and ordering food, Jinki knows that Kibum is studying performing arts and business. He marvels at the determination in Kibum’s voice, the drive in his eyes as he talks so  _ passionately  _ about his work. Kibum wants to perform and give voice to his community, let people know that it’s okay to be gay. He wants to inspire young people and let them know that they are worthy of being loved,  _ always _ .

 

Jinki feels a little inspired himself. He can see Kibum, making it big and changing the world, maybe not the whole wide world but pockets of it.

 

Their food is gone and it must be hours that they sit there, talking and laughing and just...staring at each other. But Jinki doesn’t even notice because Kibum has taken up all of his attention.

 

“We should probably go,” Kibum says, his voice dropping to a whisper as he takes in the empty seats around him and the harried staff staring at them. “I think they’re closing.” 

 

Jinki nods. Yes, they probably would have closed twenty minutes ago but Kibum and Jinki were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even notice. He feels guilty, but only mildly, because as Kibum stands, he reaches out his hand. And Jinki takes it.

 

He takes it and never wants to let go, never wants this night to end.

 

Kibum smiles at him, bumping their shoulders as they make their way out the door and down the street toward the school. Jinki lives a block off of campus and isn’t sure where Kibum lives, hoping that they can walk together just a little bit longer.

 

“Hyung?” Kibum’s voice is soft and Jinki glances over him, his eyes zeroing in on that shy smile, that determined furrow to Key’s brow. He swallows because, wow. That look is meant for Jinki.

 

Jinki stops walking and they’re in the middle of an intersection but Kibum stops too. His eyes get this serious look and they flick down to Jinki’s lips so many times that Jinki can’t help but smile. He feels so giddy and  _ endless _ in this moment. Kibum makes him want to sink his fingers into this moment and never let go.

 

“Can I kiss you?” He looks so serious and Jinki, without bothering to answer, steps forward. His hand leaves Kibum’s as it runs across that eyebrow, down the side of his face. He wraps his other arm around Kibum’s trim waist and draws him in until there is mere inches between them, nowhere else for them to be except in each other’s arms.

 

Jinki looks at Kibum, allows his fingers to trace over bow-shaped lips, feeling Kibum’s hot breath on his fingers, and warmth settles in his stomach, curling out to his chest and up his arms until he feels like his entire body is thrumming with  _ heat  _ and  _ want  _ and  _ Kibum _ .

 

“Yes,” he whispers, voice light and breathy. His eyes are locked with Kibum’s as he slowly leans in and their foreheads meet. The moment stretches and Kibum smiles and Jinki smiles right back. 

 

Kibum rolls his eyes, mutters an exasperated, “Old man” under his breath, before his strong hands are cupping Jinki’s face and he draws their lips together.

 

Jinki closes his eyes, unable to keep them open a second longer as his feet shuffle closer, feels his arms wrap around Kibum to bring him closer, needing to feel Kibum’s chest, his warmth, his everything. Kibum is so  _ warm  _ and  _ real  _ and  _ eternal _ .

 

Kibum seems just as eager to get them closer, he moves so that he has one hand gripped in Jinki’s hair, pressing his mouths closer, dragging his tongue along Jinki’s lips before he opens his mouth and their tongues are meeting, caressing.

 

They both hum into the kiss, mouths curved up in matching smiles as they soak in the moment.

 

A loud car horn blares beside them and they both jump, eyes wide and hands still gripping onto each other. Kibum bursts out laughing first, his smile so wide and open, he leans into Jinki for support and Jinki grips him even tighter. 

 

He shakes his head, a few light chuckles mixing with Kibum’s loud guffaws, and he can’t help but like it. Like  _ Kibum _ . He likes the sound of them, the feel of them. 

 

“Let’s go,” Jinki says, and Kibum follows. They walk down the street, past the library which is now dark and empty. Kibum says nothing, just smiles over at Jinki as if he’d follow him anywhere.

 

Jinki says nothing but returns Kibum’s smile with one of his own. He quietly leads them to his house, no doubt that his roommates will have questions for him in the morning, that heck maybe this will all have been a dream and Kibum will be gone when he wakes up. But as he opens the door and Kibum pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder, he knows without a doubt that this is real. This is  _ real  _ and this is  _ them _ .

 

He manages to find an extra toothbrush for Kibum and they smile at each other stupidly in the mirror, fighting back laughs as they take turn spitting and rinsing their mouths. Jinki nods down the hall to his bedroom and they stumble there tiredly, all but falling onto the bed and just laying there.

 

Jinki shifts onto his side, moving his pillow so that he’s comfortable and able to stare at Kibum. Kibum is staring right back, that familiar smile that had greeted Jinki in the library back on his face.

 

Jinki reaches out, poking the slight dimple on Kibum’s cheek and relishing the laugh that Kibum barks out before he moves forward, nipping the tip of Jinki’s finger.

 

“I really like you,” Jinki says, eyes following the softening of Kibum’s face as he leans back, just staring and smiling openly at him.

 

“I really like you,” Kibum repeats, his hand running up and down Jinki’s arm until he clasps their hands together inbetween them on the bed.

 

Jinki melts. He melts and melts until there is only a puddle of him left. The softness on Kibum’s face is never something he knew he needed, but now he craves it, needs to see it every second of every day.

 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, voice  _ quiet  _ and  _ unsure  _ and  _ adrift  _ in the silence and this  _ thing  _ that’s growing between them.

 

Kibum smiles, a soft smile that Jinki suspects is just for him, and he leans in, resting his forehead lightly against Jinki’s before whispering, “Yes,” and presses their lips together.


End file.
